star_wars_dark_timesfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Turfayen
The Battle of Turfayen was the first full scale battle of the Second Pacification of Cartve. The Galactic Empire progressed through the village and was attacked by a small rebel group named the Meatmen. The Meatmen eventually retreated to inside the village's town hall after an initial firefight. The stormtroopers outside eventually destroyed the town hall and captured the village, killing the rebels. Prelude In 12 BBY, stormtroopers from the ISD Evictus caused an uproar in the capital of Cartve by killing two citizens and eventually a crime boss. This led to numerous crime bosses declaring secession from the republic and formed rebel groups. Over time, hundreds of smaller rebel groups were formed, including the Meatmen who eventually took over the village of Turfayen in the south. In 11 BBY, the *Evictus* returned to pacify Cartve and Alpha Platoon was sent along with Lightning Squadron to capture the village. The Battle As the transport arrived from the west, Lt. Durin ordered Squad A was directed to go to the north of the village while C took the south and east. Squads B and D were assigned to support. The stormtroopers began clearing out houses along the roads. Lightning Squadron was called in for support by Lt. Durin and it arrived in the form of Lt. Riggs. Squads A and C continued clearing out houses as a rocket fired by the Meatmen sailed past the walker. The Meatmen moved back to the main plaza in the city and put up barricades. Squad A began to circle around the left side of the main plaza in the north. C finished clearing out a house with explosives before continuing to the right of the plaza. The Meatmen launched an assault on A on the north side, killing 2 stormtroopers before returning to the plaza. The rebels began setting up a mortar in the northwest corner of the plaza as well. C climbed into a building on the right side of the plaza that looked out over the area. Riggs took his walker up the main north road as A climbed into a building on the left side of the plaza. Shots and thermals were fired out the windows, killing rebels in the plaza. The rebels fired a mortar shot and it hit the building A was holed up in. The building collapsed and killed an Imperial. The surviving members of A moved west and C laid down cover fire from their building as they moved. A rushed the plaza, losing 2 troopers as they attacked. A last mortar round hit the building C was in and 3 Imperials are killed. The Meatmen retreat into the town hall and A and C regroup in the plaza. Lt. Riggs began to fire on the town hall but he was ordered to stop by Lt. Durin over threat of hostages. The Meatmen inside decided to stay for 5 more minutes and fight the Imperials. After the time was up, they would kill the 3 hostages they had and leave the town hall. Outside, the platoon was still bickering on how to attack the rebels. Lt. Durin ordered A to launch a direct assault on the town hall. However, as A reached the front of the town hall, Lt. Riggs disobeyed orders and fired on the building with his walker. The rockets destroyed the front face of the town hall and buried Squad A in rubble. All but 3 rebels were killed, and the 3 who survived escaped through tunnels and went to the north. Stormtroopers quickly pulled men from the rubble and captured the town hall, ending the battle with an Imperial Victory.